


[Fanart] Mistletrap

by MykEsprit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Holiday, M/M, Medium: Pencil, Mistletoe, Trapped under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit
Summary: Draco and Harry are trapped under a very persistent mistletoe.





	[Fanart] Mistletrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).



> This is a gift for bixgirl! Created for HD Owlpost 2018. Thank you so much to the mods of this amazing gift exchange!
> 
> A special thanks to mhcalamas for her keen eye and invaluable support!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Comments/Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
